slime_rancher_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeffery the tangle slime
"Do you want a carrot?" He likes to eat, and when he drops plorts, he sells them. Jeffery is also pretty friendly towards others, though, he does hold grudges. Appearance He looks like a tangle slime, but instead of the normal tangle flower, it looks like a pink tulip with a red bottom, with 4 leaves around it. He's also one and a fifth times the size of a normal largo. Personality Jeffery is friendly towards others, and sometimes he gives food from his backpack to hungry slimes. He Really likes food cubes! Jeffery likes them SO much, he somehow filled all 6 tanks in a vac-pack, INCLUDING THE WATER TANK'.' and, his vac-pack is upgraded with both the "extra slot" upgrade AND the "extra space ultra" upgrade. that means that he has 600 '''of Ogden's food cubes, not including that he has 4 warp depots FILLED with those spicy cubes. Jeffery Is very nice, helpful, and cute. he does hold a grudge, though. He also gets aggravated pretty easily too. he can also translate 49 languages, and he can beat his foes into the big bang! Relations His friends are always with him, as well as his brothers. His brothers are Fredrick and James, with Fredrick being the oldest brother (37 in slime years), and James being 20 in slime years. Abilities Spike vines His vines have thorns on the front third of his vines, which can put some serious hurt on anyone or anything, even the infamous '''gold tarrs. these thorns are as hard as steel, and can help him grip on to walls of cliffs. He can make up to 6 spike vines. Vines two vines that are always out act like tenticals or arms. these can twist and turn however he wants. Super jump he can jump as high as 70 feet (21.3 meters), and as far as 140 feet (42.6 meters), allowing him to leap across pretty big gaps like small canyons Wrecking vines the tips of his vines become almost as big around as himself, with his vines being able to stretch out 60 feet (18.3 meters). with this, Jeffery can smash a lot of stuff. And with his wrecking vines, Jeffery can easily smash through titanium walls 10 ft (3 meters) thick. Sling vine His vines stretch out to almost twice their length, and the front third turn into giant steaks that jam into the ground. Then, he stretches back, jumps, and flings himself as far as 625 ft (190.5 meters). this uses up a bunch of energy, so he only does it when he really needs it. Winged flower He can grow big flowers that look like huge pink daisies at the end of his vines that can spin at over 500,000 rpm, allowing Jeffery to fly like a helicopter or a drone. The flowers are about half of a meter in diameter. He can use more vines with flowers on them to keep him more stable. he can also use some vines to hold on to something, like a crate full of pogo fruit. Jeffery can also easily pick up 25 metric tons (55115 pounds) to save his friends and family from, for example a two-third filled semi-truck, or a little less than 2 cubic meters of gold. with just his normal vines. He's not a normal alpha tangle slime - he's a super-powered alpha tangle slime.Category:Slime